What Makes You Beautiful
by Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness
Summary: All Tori wants to do is be perfect. She constantly puts herself down and focuses on all her flaws... which frustrates Andre a lot. Can he help her see how beautiful she really is? Songfic 2 of my Bade/Tandre/Cabbie series to "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction. Tandre! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LYRICS.


_Grrr, I feel like such a liar… I told you guys that I would post the second songfic after I finished the second POV of my non-fanfiction story, but the truth is that I haven't even started it yet! First of all, I have major writer's block for that because I might actually think about getting it published and I want it to be absolutely perfect and second of all, I was so anxious to get back onto Fanfiction and write again! So here I am, once again! I'm torn into pieces, lalalala! Sorry, just got that randomly stuck in my head hahaha XD_

_So this is the second songfic in my Bade/Tandre/Cabbie series… and yes, this is the Tandre one. It will be to the song "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction. I think I've seen this song done to other couples such as Bori, Bat, and even Jori, but not for Tandre yet- so yet again, I've decided to unleash my uniqueness onto Fanfiction . Net ! Mwahahaha!_

_I chose to do Tandre second because they're my second favorite couple and I might be better at writing them than Bade. Actually… I'm not too sure now. It's hard to write Tandre because they were never a couple and Dan has never given us any hints about romantic feelings between the two. So again, bear with me if the characterizations seem a little off! Happy reading!_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS TO THIS SONG. I love this band and this song, but not enough to screw them over like that XD hahahaha.**

* * *

_You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need makeup  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough_

* * *

After being roughly rushed into the dressing room against her will and having a white sparkly dress literally thrown in her face, Tori took her time putting on the outfit and applying her makeup. How did she get into this mess in the first place?

Oh, that's right! Her sister's stupid Chinese herbal tea made her tongue swell up and now she gets to watch her baby sister screw up the Spring Showcase! _I can't even sing!_ Tori panicked inside her head as she carefully applied mascara and a thin amount of eyeliner to her eyes. _I don't even go to Hollywood Arts! What if people think I'm horrible?_

"Tori! Are you okay in there?" she heard Andre shout from outside the dressing room.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute!" she yelled back. She then continued to coat her face with a huge amount of liquid foundation and her lips with a dark purple color of lipstick. _Well, if she's going to be singing and dancing out there in front of all those people, I might as well look good_, she thought. _There wouldn't be much else for them to see otherwise._

As soon as she was satisfied with her appearance, she opened the curtain- but instead of seeing Andre, as she had expected, she saw Lane, poised and ready just in case she ran off again. This time, however, she didn't. Instead, she did just the opposite- her eyes widened and she froze in place as the full reality of the situation hit her head on. She was actually doing this. She was actually going to make a fool out of herself in front of all these people. She only then started to struggle and panic when Lane ushered her onto the stage.

Andre watched as Tori emerged from behind the curtain. The audience suddenly became quiet and as she glanced his way, he could tell exactly how she felt- she was completely and totally freaking out inside. Since he was all the way on the side of the stage, all he could do was smile and give her a thumbs-up and a reassuring nod.

He wasn't surprised when Tori became more and more confident as the song went on and she moved flawlessly across the stage. None of her notes were wobbly or out of tune, and not one dance step was out of place. He had known from the first moment he met her that she had that star-like quality. She was the total package- beautiful, smart, nice…

She was perfect.

* * *

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_Everyone else but you_

* * *

"Wait, do you go to this school?" Principal Eikner asked Tori after the performance ended.

"No."

"Well…would you like to?"

What? They were asking _her_ to go to Hollywood Arts, the school for crazy talented people? Tori couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I don't know…" she trailed off. "What if I'm not good enough?"

Immediately, people started arguing with each other, some saying that she was amazing and others saying the exact opposite. Eventually, Andre got tired of all the drama and pulled the curtains apart, revealing the bickering group of people on the stage to the audience below. Suddenly aware of what had just happened, the room fell into a stunned hush of whispers and confusion.

"Hey everyone, listen up!" Tori saw Andre come out from behind the curtain and her palms started to sweat. What in the name of gravy was he doing?

"HEY ANDRE!" Andre's grandmother shouted.

Andre rolled his eyes at his grandmother's behavior and kept going. "This girl thinks she's not talented enough to go to this school. What do y'all think?"

Everyone burst into applause and cheers and Andre gave Tori a smile that said _I told you so! _"You in?" he asked her softly.

Tori looked around at her new fans and her heart burst with excitement. "Okay!" she exclaimed and hugged Andre tightly.

She wanted to go so very badly. She wanted to be friends with talented people and hang out with Andre all the time. However, at that moment in time, she put up a façade. No one knew that she was still terrified of failure, terrified of screwing up.

She didn't want to let anyone down… especially herself.

* * *

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
_You don't know, Oh Oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_

* * *

"Look, I've seen what you can do on the stage," Andre said, slowly walking towards her as if any swift movement would make her run away. He ignored her wet, straggly hair and her smeared makeup and focused on what he knew she did best- making it shine. "You're special…you're amazing. You belong at this school."

He sighed mentally to himself as Tori's expression failed to brighten the littlest bit at his flattering compliment. How could she not see how much potential she has? Sure, Jade was a mean gank to her and humiliated her in front of everyone… but she's like that with every other student at this school! Well, not really, but still… It was close enough.

He shook his head sadly and trudged back to class. "Normal's boring!" he called back to her. He desperately hoped she would change her mind. She was an angel onstage- whatever she did was spectacular.

He just wished she could see it with her own eyes.

* * *

_So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes_

* * *

Two years later, Andre was sitting on the floor one day fixing his flat screen TV that his grandmother had smashed with a baseball bat because she thought that there were people inside making the screen talk.

"ANDRE! Why does the calendar say it's Tuesday? It was Monday yesterday!" he heard her yell from the upstairs bedroom.

"Grandma, the days are _supposed _to change every 24 hours!" he shouted back.

"WHAT IS THIS CRAZY MADNESS? !"

Andre groaned and hoisted himself up so he could go calm her down, but his phone buzzed in his jean pocket before he got the chance. His mood brightened when he saw who the new text message was from.

**Tori:****Hey 'Dre! Lunch at Spatini's in Beverly Hills. Meet me there at 12? :)**

Andre sighed in relief. Finally, some time away from home! Even though he loved his grandma to death, her mental insanity sure drove him wild sometimes.

**Andre: Sounds good! Want me to come over beforehand?**

**Tori: Sure, that would be awesome! I need help choosing a song for the Platinum Music Awards anyway. Can u come in an hour or so?**

**Andre: I'll be there! Your lifesaver is coming, muchacha!**

**Tori: Omg, ur such a dork sometimes XD**

**Andre: But u still love me, right? ;)**

**Tori: …Grrr, I hate it when ur right :P**

Andre chuckled as he got into his car and backed out of the driveway. The "You still love me, right?" was an inside joke between the two of them whenever one of them did something that annoyed the other person. He knew that the "love" part was platonic, but sometimes he still couldn't help but wonder… What if it wasn't? What if she actually meant it?

He brushed those thoughts out of his head as he parked the car in the Vega's driveway and sauntered up to the front door with his guitar in tow. He knocked on the door and Tori opened it up for him only a few seconds later.

"Well if it isn't Tori Vega, the world-class famous singer and performer," he greeted her in a formal voice. Tori laughed at his silliness.

"Hey Andre! Why don't you come in?" She motioned him inside.

He winked at her. "Don't mind if I do." He set up his guitar and got a binder out of his backpack that he kept sheets and sheets of song lyrics just waiting to join the right melody. "So where do you want to start first? Do you want to sing a cover of a song or something I wro-"

He glanced over to his left to see Tori with her hand on her forehead and looking exhausted. "You okay? You don't look so good," he asked her, his face contorting with concern.

"I…I don't know," she sighed. "This show is just putting a lot of stress on me. I just don't want to screw up in front of the whole world."

_Oh no, _Andre thought to himself. _It's happening again._ Since Andre had known her from the beginning, he was the only one who knew about Tori's bouts of stage fright. She didn't want anyone else to know that she was scared of everything around her- especially not Jade. Jade would tear her to pieces if she ever found out Tori's weakness.

"Oh come on, you can sing anything!" he encouraged her and picked up his guitar. "Now what's the one song you like? You know, the one that was on the Breaking Dusk soundtrack?"

"A Thousand Years by Christina Perri," she replied gingerly, not really sure of what he was up to.

"Okay, I know that song… Close your eyes and sing it right now for me."

She looked at him in shock. "Wait… now? But I haven't warmed up yet!"

"No excuses, young lady. Now sing me the chorus and I'll play along."

Tori gulped nervously. What the heck was he trying to accomplish by making her do this? He picked up his guitar and strummed a few chords as she started to sing. _**"I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand more!"**_

Her singing was so pure and spot-on with the melody that Andre almost got caught up in it himself. She just sounded so sincere, like she was actually the brokenhearted girl waiting for her lost love to come back. She opened her eyes and smiled shyly at him, and her reaction made heart beat just a little bit faster. "So how was it? Was I horrible?"

He gave her a dumbfounded look and put his guitar on the sofa. "You're yanking my chain, right? You were amazing."

Her pearly white smile was soon replaced with a look of confusion. "So why did you make me do that?"

"So you could have some confidence in yourself," he told her. "If you can sing that well without warming up, than you can sure as chizz sing a new song in front of a huge audience."

He took a piece of music out of his binder that he thought would be perfect for her voice and walked over to the piano with Tori close behind him. He sat down on the piano bench and scooted over so Tori could fit and still be comfortable. She looked at the music and lyrics in awe and then gave him a side hug in her happiness. "This looks awesome, Andre!"

He laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. "Of course it is," he said, and his eyes eventually met up with hers. "Because it's just like you."

She blushed and looked down at her lap. Andre's smile faltered for an instant but he put it back before Tori could notice. Clearly, his plan hadn't worked completely. "So are we going to work on some tunes or what?" he asked, brushing the thought out of his head once again.

She nodded and Andre started to play the first couple of notes. In just a half hour, her song for the PMA's was ready to go.

* * *

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_Everyone else but you_

* * *

"Oh my gosh, that was unreal!" Tori squealed. "Everyone loved it!"

Andre chuckled at Tori's excitement as he drove Tori to her house. He had agreed to give her a ride home since her parents dropped her off at the PMA's and Tori still didn't have her license. "See, I told you! I knew that you could do it!" He patted her knee gently without taking his eyes off the road.

"Well give yourself some credit, Mr. Music Man, I couldn't have done it without you," she said lightly and gave him a playful shove. "Even Mason changed his mind about the whole thing!"

"Yeah, did you see his face when you told him no? He looked like Cat when Sikowitz first took her bibble away from her!"

They laughed and relished in the fond memory for a minute or two. "But some other big people in the music biz asked if you could sign contracts, too. Why didn't you take them?"

Tori chewed on her bottom lip and folded her hands anxiously in her lap. "I don't want to become famous right away and leave you guys here. I want to live my life the way I want to for a while, you know? Besides, I don't know if I could live up to their standards. I don't think I'm good enough for that yet."

_Yes you are! _he silently screamed in his mind but kept his mouth shut as he dropped her off at the front door. At this point, he wasn't even mad at her for pretending to be someone she wasn't- she just wanted her to have the ability to make her own decisions without having second thoughts or regrets.

Before he went, Tori pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for everything," she whispered in his ear.

Andre just pulled her even closer. Poor girl was still shaking from all the anxiety and excitement she had just went through. "No problem, Tori," he said and gently rubbed her back. "No problem."

* * *

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
_You don't know, Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_If only you saw what I can see_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know, Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

* * *

"Andre! Andre, where are you?" Tori called, her voice echoing throughout the empty school hallways. She came around the corner and scanned every inch of the Hollywood Arts entrance, hoping to see a dark boy with dreadlocks sitting against the lockers. "You can't just answer your phone at lunch and then run away without telling any of us why you're doing it!"

She stopped pacing around and listened carefully. She could barely make out sniffling coming from the janitor's closet. She put her hand on the door handle and jerked the wooden door opening, revealing a distressed Andre sitting against a shelf of cleaning supplies.

"Andre," she said softly, looking down at him with sympathy in her eyes. She was alarmed-she has never seen him this upset before. "What's wrong?"

He lifted his head up and watched her silently as she sat down beside him. "I got a call from the hospital and... it's my grandmother." He took in a deep, shuddery breath and tried to keep himself from crying. "She had a heart attack while visiting my cousin in Santa Monica. They…she's in critical condition, Tori. They don't know if she's going to make it."

Tori's mouth dropped open and tears welled up in her eyes. "That's… awful. I'll keep her in my prayers tonight." She gently rubbed Andre's shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry, Andre. I know how much you love her and care for her. But you have to stay strong for your family."

"I don't know if I can," he moaned, wiping his eyes furiously. "You know how wonky I get when these kinds of things happen."

"How do you think your cousin feels? Maureen is probably just as devastated as you are! She's the one that found her having the heart attack, for crying out loud- and she's two years younger than you!" She helped him up and put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm not being mean, Andre- that's seriously not what I'm trying to do. Trust me- if you think positively and think that she's going to be okay in the end- your family will do the same thing. And she WILL be okay, Andre. Either way she'll be just fine."

He looked at her in astonishment and suddenly, he saw her in a new light. She wasn't just an ordinary teenager- she was an extraordinary, breathtaking woman with one of the kindest hearts he had ever known- besides Cat's, of course. She was the strong, independent, talented girl that he knew she could be- and he found himself falling for her. Fast.

The blow of his realization came upon him so quickly that he didn't know what hit him. "You-you think so?" he stuttered, refusing to tear away from her chestnut eyes.

She smiled at him. "I know so." She pecked him quickly on the cheek and opened the door. "Now are you going to come back to lunch or not?"

She offered his hand and he took it gratefully. His mind was moving so fast that he was speechless. Tori giggled her melodic laugh and pulled him out the door. "I guess that's a yes."

Andre didn't understand it. He just couldn't comprehend that Tori could just give him the very advice she couldn't take herself. How could she not see how wonderful she was? He needed her as much as she needed him.

He looked at her hand, which was still grasping his own hand tightly as she dragged him outside to the Asphalt Café. Yes, she was a hypocrite- but she was his hypocrite and no one else's.

Suddenly, a plan formed in his mind. He had to put an end to her nonsense once and for all. If she couldn't realize how beautiful she was on her own time… well, he was just going to have to do it for her.

* * *

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
_You don't know, Oh Oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_If only you saw what I can see_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know, Oh Oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

* * *

"Surprise!" everyone shouted as the lights flickered on in the Vega's living room. Tori opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Happy birthday Tori!"

"Oh my gosh!" she cried and she ran into her parent's awaiting arms. "Thank you guys so much!"

"You're welcome, sweetie," her mother cooed. "You deserve it!"

"Toriiiiii!" a voice squealed behind her. Tori turned around and was almost tackled to the ground by the excited little redhead. "Happy happy birthday!"

"Nice to see you too, Cat," Tori laughed and proceeded to hug Beck and Robbie, who were waiting patiently behind Cat. "Did you guys help set this up?"

"Actually, it was all Andre's idea," Beck said. "He helped your parents out with everything, basically. He ordered all the food, bought all the decorations himself…"

"Robbie!" a voice yelled from the back of the room. They turned to see Jade clutching a bent pair of scissors in her hands. "I'm going to kill you!"

Robbie squeaked in fear and backed away from everyone else. "I gotta go, I'll see you around Tori!" he said quickly before dropping Rex and running up the stairs.

The gang watched amusedly as Jade growled and ran upstairs after him. Cat picked up Rex and held him to her chest. "Andre did this all for you, Tori," Cat said softly, her eyes shining with her usual giddiness.

Her heart swelled and she got butterflies in her stomach. "He did?"

Beck nodded. "And he told me that you need to meet him on the back patio."

"Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know; he said it was a secret. He wouldn't tell any of us about it."

Tori hugged them again and expressed her thanks. Then, she hurried as fast as she could to the patio doors. It was a little difficult since she was wearing a form-fitting purple dress with black high heels (she thought that she was going to her aunt's charity banquet), but she eventually opened the door and found Andre sitting at a table with a thick, black laptop sitting on top of it.

He grinned as he saw how stunning she looked in the moonlight. "Hey, there's my girl," he said and guided her towards the table. "I thought you were never going to show up."

"Yeah, traffic was pretty bad. It seems like that happens wherever I go." She laughed softly and sat down next to him. "So what's this mysterious surprise everyone is talking about?"

"You'll see. Just look at the screen, watch, and enjoy the show." He pressed the PLAY button on the screen and Tori watched video after video of her performing. Make It Shine, Tell Me That You Love Me, Countdown… even Take A Hint had somehow gotten taped and put into the video montage.

Tori always refused to watch herself on video because she thought she would sound horrible. But now that Andre was forcing her to do this, she actually sounded… not that bad. In fact, she sounded like the singer she had always wanted herself to be.

As the montage was ending, Andre switched to another video. "Now listen to the lyrics," he whispered as he pressed PLAY yet again. The second video showed pictures of her and Andre together while a song was playing in the background. As she kept listening, she realized that it was Andre singing a cover of "What Makes You Beautiful."

She gasped and covered her mouth; the song was about her. She always doubted herself, always reprimanded herself for her flaws, when in reality there was always that one person that believed she had none. And that person just happened to be sitting next to her holding her hand. How could she have been oblivious enough not to realize it in the first place?

She slowly closed the laptop and turned to face him. Happy tears poured down her face and she squeezed his hand. Not realizing that he was still holding her hand in the first place, he looked up at her in surprise. "I love it."

They both stood up and she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much, Andre. You don't know how much this means to me."

Andre started to respond, but she pulled away and he got lost in her eyes before he got the chance. Without thinking, he cupped her face and kissed her. Tori was startled at first, but then gradually started to kiss him back.

"I always knew you were beautiful," he whispered, pulling away slightly so he could speak.

Tori giggled and gazed into his eyes. "Oh, just tell me that later and kiss me again."

He let out a soft chuckle. "Don't mind if I do." He pressed his lips to hers again and sparks flooded Tori's senses. At that moment, she knew what was right. He was. Their songs, their laughter, their kisses… it all meant something- she meant something. Someone appreciated her for her, not for how she looked or how seemingly flawless she was.

And that, my friends, was the moment Victoria Vega realized that she was beautiful.

* * *

_Woohoo, two down, one to go! I know I left out some major Tandre moments and I never did reveal Andre's grandmother's outcome, but I guess that's just for you to ponder on your own! And I also left out some of the choruses because the song was just so damn repetitive. God, this took me so long to write- I just wanted to keep their friendship and romance as realistic as possible, and it was hard to do so since they never were actually a couple. It's easier for me to write Bade and Cabbie since Bade was already a couple and Cabbie is pretty darn close to becoming a couple._

_Great, now I have to write TWO POV's for my other story now :P Guess you guys won't be seeing me for a while! Now a couple announcements before I go…_

_First of all, I have made two polls. One asks how old you think I am based on my writing. I know, this one is probably a doozy- I gave out wayyy too many clues in my past stories, but please don't cheat and look back at my other stories! That ruins the whole fun of it! I'll then wait a couple of days for you guys to vote there and then I'll post my other poll- I'm going to start writing a new fanfiction soon (probably end of August, beginning of September) called "Following the Stars." In this story, Sikowitz will give the gang a project that they have to read their sign's horoscopes once a week and they have to follow them no matter what. And they may get stuck in some sticky situations along the way! But I'm letting you guys decide what I should center the plot around- no couples and just humor, one couple, or multiple couples (even conflicting ones)? You guys get to decide! How exciting is that?_

_And another author's note- I'm not going to be around much in the fall, sadly enough, since school is starting up again. So there may be times when I won't update for long periods of time- I just wanted to give you guys a head-up so you won't give up on me all of a sudden :/_

_Well, that's it for now! My Bade one only has 4 reviews so far and since Tandre is a less popular couple, I'm not expecting much from this one either. But please review anyway! Thanks!_


End file.
